


Empress

by WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: AU, Dark!Leia, Electricity, F/M, Kink, Misuse of the Force, post-Bilbringi!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_and_Co_2019
Summary: Она ни о чем не жалеет.





	Empress

Костлявые пальцы офицера больно впиваются в подбородок. Белый искусственный свет бьет по глазам, вынуждает зажмуриться и пропустить замах.  
Удар.  
Кровь из разбитой скулы медленно стекает за ворот.

Как она появляется, никто не слышит. Просто офицер вдруг исчезает, а свет тускнеет, и в полумраке слезящиеся глаза различают лишь черный силуэт.

— Это они?

Холодный голос и не менее холодная, выточенная поступь. Она приближается на расстояние вытянутой руки, но все еще остается в темноте.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Глаза наконец вылавливают отдельные очертания — тонкий стан, длинные одежды, волосы, собранные в тугую высокую прическу. Где-то у сердца холодеет.

Это она.

Она смотрит, и в ее глазах нет ни капли понимания.

— Мы не можем позволить себе тратить время на суд.

С разбитых губ срывается слабый вздох, а из покрытого синяками горла с трудом выталкиваются слова:

— Ваше... Ваше Величество. Кем же вы стали?

Она смотрит. В глазах ее горят незнакомые огни.

— Казнить. Сегодня же.

***

У себя в покоях она сбрасывает надоевшие одежды и обнаженной ступает по мягкому ворсу ковра. Этот ковер когда-то выбрала она сама на одном из интерпланетарных аукционов, когда вечный холод металлической палубы под ногами стало невозможно терпеть.

Здесь, за звуконепроницаемыми стенами, она позволяет себе чуточку расслабиться. Плечи слегка горбятся, когда она опускается на кресло со встроенным компьютером, а спина принимает непозволительный для аристократки изгиб вбок.

Став Императрицей, Лея Органа-Нуруодо продолжает работать.

Строка бежит за строкой, буква за буквой, символ за символом — приказы, предписания, документы на подпись, обращения и жалобы — час идет за часом, идет за часом — до тех пор, пока она не слышит, как открывается дверь.

— Они мертвы?

Голос его тих и спокоен, как и всегда. Она поднимается ему навстречу, открытая и мнимо беззащитная в своей наготе.

— Завтра будут.

Он подходит ближе, беззвучно сминая сапогами ворс ковра, но останавливается за пару шагов и замирает, будто не решается коснуться, будто они снова в самом начале пути. Она протягивает руку и подхватывает игру — кончики ее пальцев застывают в миллиметрах от его щеки.

— Будешь смотреть? — спрашивает он.

Она качает головой. Нет, ее приказ исполнят и без ее личного надзора. И смотреть на подобное ни к чему — она навидалась смертей на всю оставшуюся жизнь, хоть и осталась так же непреклонна к изменникам и предателям.

— Сколько лет минуло, а ты все столь же сурова, когда дело касается меня, — он как обычно читает мысли без Силы, и она по старой, въевшейся привычке касается его разума. Сейчас его разум не защищен вакуумом исаламири, как вначале, но и ей давно не нужно ни в чем убеждаться.

Порой она спрашивает себя, когда ее жизнь сменила вектор на обратный. Тогда, когда она узнала о том, что ждет Галактику? Тогда, когда Траун сохранил жизнь Республике? Или тогда, когда она впервые вблизи увидела его гений?

— Я сурова, потому что никто не смеет даже пальцем тебя коснуться, — тихо, но отчетливо говорит Лея. Ее ладонь ложится ему на щеку. — Кроме меня.

Его ладонь накрывает ее, и свет в глубине горящих алых глаз будто мерцает ярче.

Она знает этот взгляд. Знает эту позу, когда его вес перенесен на одну ногу чуть сильнее, чем на другую. Сейчас он смотрит на нее как на произведение искусства, как на олицетворение сдерживаемого гнева, чуть горчащего болью.

И она знает, как этот образ дополнить. Меж пальцев второй руки с тихим треском проскальзывает молния Силы, прежде чем обе ее ладони ложатся ему на плечи.

Карие глаза смотрят в алые, и Траун едва заметно поднимает уголки губ и склоняет голову: значит, сегодня его Империя способна немного подождать.

Ее Империя сможет ответить тем же. Кончики ее пальцев мягко зарываются супругу в волосы, прежде чем властно сжать короткие иссиня-черные пряди.

— Рау, — приказывает Лея. — Китель.

***

Сегодня она оседлывает его бедра, соскальзывает вниз на член, сразу пронзая себя до упора, и упирается ладонями ему в грудь. Ее колени сжимают его ребра — крепко, так крепко, как только возможно.

— Я здесь, — тихо говорит он, и его ладонь скользит по задней стороне ее шеи, прожимает усталые мышцы. — Лея. Я здесь.

— Я не боюсь, — отвечает она и выпрямляет спину, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я уже давно ничего не боюсь. Но они желали отнять тебя у меня, тогда как ты принадлежишь мне.

Резкое движение: бедрами вниз и слегка вперед, так, как нужно, чтобы вырвать из него слабый вздох. Его руки обвиваются вокруг нее, тянут вниз, но она кусает электричеством в предплечья и отказывается подчиняться. Нет, не сегодня, не тогда, когда кто-то посмел поставить под сомнение ее владение им.

— Ты мой, — слова гулкими каплями разбиваются об прохладный воздух. Новое движение, затем еще одно, и еще. — Ты принадлежишь мне.

Ее пальцы скользят по его груди, цепляют старые шрамы — и тот самый, под действием бакты и времени обратившийся в едва заметный бледно-голубой штрих.

— Я забрала вас себе, гранд-адмирал Траун, — шепчет Лея, звуком вычерчивая каждый слог, склоняясь ниже. — Я сделала это пятнадцать лет назад. Я забрала себе вашу жизнь, вашу гордость и вашу непобедимость. Я единственная, кто сумел обыграть вас. И никто — никто — не смеет даже пытаться оспорить мое право на власть.

Из-под пальцев срывается новая молния, чтобы снопом искр пройтись по его открытой груди. В ответ Траун обхватывает ее за бедра, приподнимает на себе, и она вздрагивает всем телом, ощущая движение вглубь тогда, когда ей казалось, что его уже не может быть.

— Я принадлежу Вам, Ваше Величество.

Сегодня он принимает правила ее игры. Его голос низок и едва уловимо вибрирует, забирается под кожу и жжет нервные окончания не хуже искр Силы. В ответ она склоняется над ним, взапой целует в губы и продолжает движение, теперь уже встречая на середине пути его ответ. Его руки, кажется, везде и нигде одновременно — жгут горячими прикосновениями, ласкают тело. От жара внутри и снаружи становится тяжело дышать, воздух вокруг Леи глухо потрескивает от напряжения.

Сила бушует в ней.

Она ложится ему на грудь, прижимается лобком к низу его живота и чувствует, как влага стекает по внутренней стороне бедра. Она замирает, и следом замирает и он — смотрит внимательно, заранее зная, чего она хочет, а потому она молчит.

С пальцев Леи вновь срываются тонкие, ослепительно белоснежные искры, но теперь они не рассыпаются по коже, а бесследно уходят вглубь его тела, туда, где он так непозволительно мягок, не раня, не повреждая, а лишь колко напоминая о том, что он столь же смертен, как любой из живущих вокруг него людей.

В ответ он запрокидывает голову, открывая горло с пульсирующей сбоку жилкой, и сминает в одной руке черную ткань простыни. Лея ведет кончиками пальцев вниз, разумом сквозь Силу продолжая касаться его изнутри, раскрывать его так, как не сумел бы больше никто.

Когда ее ногти доходят до низа его живота, он тяжело дышит, и глаза его закрыты. Она чуть проскальзывает по его телу вверх, касается носом его уха. Он поворачивает голову вбок, но в остальном остается недвижим — будто бы неспособен или воистину неспособен сопротивляться ее Силе. Тонкие, слабые нити электрического света продолжают виться с ее пальцев, сплетать вместе кожу с кожей и тело с телом. Она чувствует, как учащенно бьется его сердце, — но не потому что она причиняет боль, нет, она слишком умела для такого, — а потому что только она может пробудить в нем осознание хрупкости собственной жизни. Осознание своей обыкновенности, там, глубоко, за сотнями слоев талантов, и способностей, и гениальности, там, где кончается ледяной холод Ксиллы, покорившей смерть, и остается лишь сырое, горячее нутро Альдераана, смерть познавшего.

— Помнишь, как ты впервые увидел меня? — шепчет она. Энергия ярче льется с ее пальцев в его тело, и Траун вздрагивает и тихо, хрипло стонет. — Могла ли я тогда подумать, что пойду не на расстрел следующим утром, а под венец шесть лет спустя. Ты казался мне бессмертным. Невероятно далеким, непостижимым.

Он поднимает руку, проводит пальцами по ее спине, нажимом акцентируя внимание на изгибе. На его губах — ослабленная, но все еще заметная улыбка.

— Я помню, как впервые увидел тебя. Ты была гордой и величественной, будто дева-воительница из древних баллад. Но я навсегда запомнил твой взгляд, полный боли, и гнева, и отчаяния.

Всего парой слов он обращает ее игру против нее самой. Лея отдергивает руку — свет Силы гаснет — и запечатывает его уста поцелуем. Траун обхватывает ее за плечи, но она выскальзывает, выпрямляется на нем, сдвигается на члене, что все еще погружен в нее до конца.

Слова больше не ложатся на язык, и Лея всецело отдается движению. Его ладони блуждают по ее телу, зажигают огнем все знакомые места и ни на мгновение не разрывают прикосновения до тех пор, пока она не начинает подрагивать и пульсирующе крепко сжимать стенками его член.

В низу живота невероятно тесно, ей кажется, что у нее поднимается жар, а внутри все сжимается в преддверии оргазма. Но на самом краю Траун опрокидывает ее вбок, оказывается сверху и выходит целиком, оставляя лишь сосущую влажную пустоту внутри, и тогда она позволяет себе недовольно зашипеть.

— Ваше Величество.

На его губах новая усмешка, когда он уверенно подхватывает ее под бедра и наклоняется между ее ног. Она выгибает спину и стонет, позабыв о любых манерах, когда его язык касается ее горячей плоти, скользит по изгибам кожи, раскрывает ее напоказ.

Проникновение совсем не похоже на предыдущее, но не менее желанно. Кончик его языка будто ощущается одновременно везде, а основная длина часто давит на вход во влагалище, слишком жестоко напоминая о потере наполненности, которую она только что ощущала.

Когда он оглаживает языком кольцо мышц ануса и на миг вдавливается внутрь, Лея вскидывается и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Еще несколько отрывистых, но ласкающих движений вокруг набухшего клитора, и Лея теряет себя, когда мир вокруг вспыхивает чистым, ярким наслаждением.

Когда последняя сжимавшаяся мышца расслабляется, Лея встает на колени и вновь опускается на член. Внутри протестующе и почти невыносимо ноет от новой стимуляции, но она обвивает Трауна за шею и возобновляет движение.

Ему хватает всего лишь нескольких сжатий, прежде чем он с глухим рычанием впивается зубами в ее плечо, и все его тело каменеет на долгие мгновения, в которые Лея чувствует, как внутри вновь становится жарче.

***

Уже позже она лежит рядом с ним, прижавшись к его боку и позволив волосам бесстыже спутаться, разметавшись по подушке. Есть еще немного времени, чтобы отдохнуть от дел, а завтра...

А завтра двое предателей, посмевших покуситься на жизнь ее супруга, умрут в качестве примера для остальных, а потом на «Химеру» прилетит Джейна и, быть может, Джейсен, принеся с собой вести от Люка.

Завтра все они станут на еще один день ближе к грядущей войне. Но глядя на лицо Трауна из-под полуопущенных век и ощущая тепло его руки вокруг ее плеч, она думает о том, что все потери на ее пути стоили того, чтобы быть здесь и знать, что Галактика сумеет выстоять, если они будут сильны.


End file.
